


An Abomination

by ChristinaH123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristinaH123/pseuds/ChristinaH123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Dean and Sam Winchester meeting Castiel and Gabriel. And we all know that Dean and Sam are both completely human (Well... For the most part...) and that Gabriel and Castiel are angels. But what if their roles were switched?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abomination

Castiel sat on his bed in the worn out hotel room. His other siblings all were sleeping soundly in other rooms around the hotel. Castiel, however, could not sleep. His thoughts kept drifting to the angel he met a few weeks ago. Dean Winchester. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of his angel. His angel? Who was he kidding? Dean hasn’t even answered his prayers for nearly a week. Castiel reached to his bedside and grabbed one of his many old and worn down cell phones.

Why won't you answer my prayers anymore? –CN

My family feels that I have grown too close to you Castiel. -DW

Well, screw them -CN

Castiel. You know that I can't get close to you. You knew that from the start. -DW

You did though. Already -CN

I know. It was a mistake. I am sorry Castiel. -DW

Please don't do this -CN

We would be living a lie to the other angels and my father. You know we can't do that. -DW

I- Dean -CN

You have to realize how I feel about you -CN

I know. I realize that as well. That's why I have to stay away. I don't want to leave you, but I have to. -DW

Please don't -CN

We should talk about this in person. -DW

So come see me -CN

Dean sighs and appears right behind Castiel silently. For a few moments, Dean just stares at his back. For the first time in a long while, Dean didn't know what to say. Cas turned to see him and smiled just a little. It was so good to see him again finally. "Hello, Dean," he breathed quietly. "It's good to see you again." Dean nodded at Cas and stood as still as possible. His shoulders were clenched as tight as possible in order to hold himself back from hugging Castiel. Dean took a deep breath and deeply regretted it afterwards, as the air around him smelled exactly like Castiel.

"Hello Castiel." Dean said as he held his breathe. Castiel paused for a second and then stepped forward, pulling Dean into a hug. "You can't keep disappearing on me." Dean smiled lighting against Castiel’s neck. “I know. It’s for the best Castiel. You know that my family is very judgmental. Any affection towards humans is considered… An abomination.” Dean let go of Castiel and briskly walked to the other side of the room. “It is for your own good Castiel Novak.” With that, Dean took up flight and left Castiel standing there in awe.


End file.
